We Rise And Fall Like Art
by Thenamesapun
Summary: Au where the Avengers are the villains. The Avengers had been through hell and back, corrupted, tortured, shattered into a thousand pieces. Even America's idol had fallen for anarchy. So SHEILD pull in some special man-power, ranging from the famous Victor Von Doom (Victor-y) to the Norse God of Mischief. But what happens when Stark plays for both teams? (Eventual frostiron)
1. War Machine

**We Rise And Fall Like Art**

**So I've had this idea for an age but I've been scared I was going to screw it up and I've been having a bad time so it never got written. This chapter is predominantly dialog because it's an introduction I'm sorry if you don't think it's very good I tried. I want this to be a surprise the whole way through so you will have to be patient everything will hopefully make sense later on I have everyones motives and things written down it's planned I hope its okay. As mentioned this will be eventual frostiron so if that's not your cup of tea then either don't read it or ignore it (but it does play a big part later on)**

* * *

**Chapter One: War Machine**

"Stark, I presume?"

Tony's eyes shot up, cold and hostile. Whoever was addressing him had breached security, disabling Jarvis before the AI had time to send an alert. That kind of skill eliminated all his major competitors and left only rumors in their wake.

Two figures emerged from the doorway, bypassing yet another system that should be in deadlock.

A man and a women, both clad in black catsuits with matching grim jaws and prissy expressions, approached his station. Neither entered a two meter radius, but as if rehearsed they stood on ceremony for a second before pacing, circling opposite directions, feet tracing an imaginary circumference.

It was the women who spoke first, evidently the same person who had greeted him, "Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov. You may know me as Black Widow. Why is SHIELD so interested in you?"

Well, that cut straight to the chase. Tony was thankful for his stool being 'swivelly', allowing him to spin and catch her attention. She stopped prowling, and going by the lack of footsteps behind him so had the other.

"Drink?" Stark gestured to an array of bottles along his desk, before tipping himself a modest portion of whatever was closest. Her gaze fell on a vodka bottle, but by trained self control or a lack of want there was no attempt made to reach for it.

She breached the previous safe distance and got close enough to be intimate, her shock of red hair tickling his exposed collar, "Why is SHIELD so interested in you?"

"Who isn't?" His lips turned up into an unpleasant smile, "I could ask you the same question. Are you here to kill me Red Riding Hood because I've got a secretary who might not take kindly to the paperwork."

"If she wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. Oh and I'm Clint Barton, by the way, thanks for asking," The man behind him chipped in, tone skulky. For such an imposing impression, he seemed softer than her, almost light hearted. Were it a different time and attire, he could have been just a mate down the pub.

"Why is SHIELD so-"

"How should I know? Why not ask them yourself?"

"I will ask again Mr Stark and I suggest cooperating or-"

"You ever been to Gulmira?"

The two spies exchanged blank glances, Natasha pulling back several paces. This time it was Clint who answered, "Once a couple of years back, some terrorists or another. Why?"

Tony threw a haggard smile behind him, bottom lip quivering ever so slightly, "It's a very, very different place now... If it's there at all."

"What the hell did they do to you in that cave?" Barton eyed him with trepidation. He knew the face of torture, and he knew the corruption that followed. Whatever virtues Stark had, they had long since burnt out.

"Pretty mundane torture, nothing too inventive," The genius played it cool, but the set of his shoulders said a thousand words.

"How'd you do it?"

The question was simultaneous - accidently so if the redheads furrowed brow was any indication - and he thought about letting the subject slide but thought '_what the hell_'.

"I made a suit. Would you mind reactivating my - actually hold that I can do it myself," He rolled the wheels of his chair, gliding effortlessly aside to reach an access point. Quick fingers rebooted Jarvis, "Hey J, be a dear and bring out Mark 1?"

"Of course. Company, sir?"

"They insisted," He shrugged flippantly before gesturing to the wall where his invention was being unloaded, "This is how I did it. May I introduce you to the first _War Machine_?"

Clints whistle was appreciative, "They don't call you 'merchant of death' for nothing."

There was a second of silence as the two spectators admired the handy work. It was actually a pretty clunky beast, an almost exact replica of the one he had used to escape although it temporarily lacked feet repulsors which littered the desks. Naturally the original him and Yinsen built was still scattered in a thousand pieces among sand in Afghanistan, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"What do you say about joining us?"

The question was so farfetched it took him a second to realize it was directed at him. Natasha was in his proximity yet again, something young and excited igniting her features, "We're recruiting."

After a second or two Clint elaborated, "Shields on our radar and someone has to bring those sons of bitches down. We're raising hell and it would be a pleasure to have you accompanying us."

"I don't play well with others."

"So we've heard, but we also heard you were dead until a week ago. Besides, we're not asking you to play," Her voice struck ice, more of a command than a request. Refusal wasn't an option.

"Who's in the lineup? Anyone I'd recognise?" Tony span round a couple of times before landing with a 'spy' on either side, favouring her with a sideways glance as he heard mechanics clicking in the background. The suit had seen enough light, and given how he had not finished the Mark 2 prototype it was easier to be questioned less. Especially if he was valuable to them.

"I'm sure you've heard of Bruce Banner."

"Pioneer in Gamma Radiation," Stark agreed, "His latest paper on thermonuclear astrophysics was half awesome. If you've already got a brain like his, why'd you need me? I mean I understand I'm irreplaceab-"

"It's his brawn we're after, actually," Clint corrected, but quickly tightened his lips as though he had said too much and gestured at his partner to finish where he left off.

"Steve Rodgers just joined our ensemble, but he's got ulterior motive. Namly he's just woke up from world war two to Shield stuffing lies down his throat."

"Good ol' Captain America? Mr Freedom himself?"

"Yeah. Incase you hadn't noticed Shield aren't the most liberal speakers. He's more a member of the rising tide, but has an alliance with us."

"Anyone else?"

"With any luck, we're on our way to pick the new guy up now. Tell me, Stark, you're not afraid of thunder are you?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, comments and criticisms and suggestions and such are welcome. If you don't understand something please bare with me because it might be resolved later on! **

**Thank you! :3**


	2. A Sheep Among Wolves

**We Rise And Fall Like Art**

**I'm so sorry about all the dialog! Eugh, I'm so bad at writing it, but it is important. You will see the goodies next chapter! Not much to say on this one. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and as always suggestions, questions, comments and critiques are welcome. The lineup of superheroes will be revealed next chapter! I hope you guys like my choices, and I'm sorry if you were hoping to see someone who isn't there.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Sheep Among Wolves**

Tony poked and prodded the spies, starting with intellectual questions like 'do you have any idea how SHIELD was tracking me?' progressing to 'Do I have to wear a catsuit as well? Not that I'm uncomfortable in skin tights but hey just asking' and ending on 'Is there an actual end to Pacman or does it just go on forever?'. None yielded any results, and most the two said was to each other in code or different languages. This stretched from their depart through several states. He had been ushered into a large van, though any chance of glancing at it's exterior was obscured by Clint and Natasha's frames, and when they reached their destination they had parked inside a dilapidated warehouse.

Disorientated but refusing to show weakness, Stark exited the vehicle and whistled, "Ah the sweet smell of luxury. I like what you've done with the place. How come Captain America or whatever and Brucie aren'- what's with the hunky James Hunt?"

Tony scrutinized the figure before him. Bulky with muscles, clad in large metal plates and an excessively stern expression the stranger was the epitome of intimidating. A frown creased the perfectly chizzled brow and when he spoke it was with a loud boom, "I do not understand that reference."  
"Antony, this is Thor, God of Lightning. Thor, meet Antony, know know as War Machine."

Thor approached him in a few long strides and he felt burly hands grip his own meekly as though fearing the bones might snap at a mere touch. Tony was sure to squeeze, though whether it was a challenge or to show he wasn't made of glass. Although he definatly did not fancy his chances against the Norse God in a brawl.  
"I don't reckon you two will have much in common," Clint chipped in helpfully from the sidelines when the two had pulled away from one another, "But you're both drinkers so you might have some fun parties if nothing else."

"And you won't be invited," Tony responded lightly.

"Harsh, dude. Harsh."

Natasha stepped forward and all three men turned their eyes on her, "I doubt you knew, Stark, but we've been in contact with Thor for a while. So far as we can tell, pray to a certain god and they can hear you -" Thor moved forward and she glanced at him before correcting herself "-or rather some can. Asgard has a gatekeeper who will relay messages, or they can give you an amulet that helps."

"They have very special enchantments on," Thor clarified, a tinge of irritance on his voice, "Not something that can be easily bought or found."

"Hey, didn't you level a whole town?" Tony asked, the recollection coming back. He had noticed a figure among the smoke and debris and despite what the broadcast had said that was definitely no freak storm.

"Blame Loki."

"Loki the superhero Loki?"

A huff of laughter came from the entity, "My brother cares not for your realm, nor that title. He simply wishes to retrieve me, and when that task is complete he will leave you for dead. Same goes for Amora, who no doubt is with him."

"That's why we've called Thor in," Clint directed his gaze at Tony, "Loki and Amora are working for SHIELD at the moment, but their both Asgardians. Further more, they both have strong ties with Thor. I mean, one's his bro and the others his angry crush."

"Aye. While I do not know what you mean by 'crush', tis a shame to quarrel with them, but it must be done."

"So, why help us?" Tony gazed up at the beefcake, "I mean, why come to earth at all?"

"Midgard was always one of my favourite realms, ever since I was a boy. Your people are hardy and respectable. Of course, your world disassociated itself with all the others, meaning any quarrels here would not affect the political stability between any others - for instance were I to have chosen Jotunheim and Loki pursued me there a large political conflict would occur.

"And you're helping us because...?"

Thor was clearly growing tired of questions but answered anyway, "I wished to start a war, to fight. I am a warrior. Sadly,as prince I had to ascend to the throne, and found when I did that it was not great battles and bloodshed rather pleasantries and policies. They were looking for a leader, but your friends knew about me after the events in..." Trailing off, he cast a desperate eye at the others.

"New Mexico."

"New Mexico. They were looking for a bruiser and I was happy to help. Unfortunately it's publically known my brother is adopted and is therefore eligible for the throne, meaning when I abdicated my responsibilities there were no heirs. Were tragedy to fall upon the house of Odin in my absence, a civil war would start."

Before Stark could ask anything further Natasha cut in, her voice indicating a topic of the utmost importance, "We need to get close to SHIELD and their merry band of heroes, and that's where you two come in. Thor knows magic better than any of us, and understands the Asgardians. That's three of them already. You, Stark, are to handle the rest. Me and Clint are on SHIELDS most wanted, Thor would be spotted by his friends, Bruce may go green and Rodgers is far too iconic to not be noticed."

She leant in to an intimate proximity, "This is what you need to do - Renovate Stark towers into a home for them."

"Oh hell no," Stark backed up, his face full of conviction, "I am not having that_ freakshow_-"

"**_My brother is one of those_**," Thor interjected.

"-running around my tower."

"Yes, you are," She bit back, all fiery chaos barely contained, "And you're going to get close to them, until you've got enough information to hurt them with. Clint's got some notes already, but there's no one he's noticed for you to cozy up to so far. Victor might be good given he's intelligent, but he may catch on too quickly. Thor?"

"Both Amora and Loki are volatile by nature meaning it's hard for me to judge. Beware Amora though, in Asgard we refer to her as 'The Enchantress' and this name is not unfounded. Charming her may seem easy, but she is a temptress by definition and it is far from it. As for my brother," He swallowed a little too hard and a pained expression crept into his features and wow okay now he looks like a kicked puppy, "Someone like you might have some luck, though it is likely he will respond bitterly to any signs of betrayal and may even kill you before I do were you to hurt him."

The meeting was disbanded and Clint drove him home while Black Widow stayed to talk details. During the drive he contacted SHIELDS director via email.

_'Hey Nick,_

_Got a little late-christmas present for you and your fellowship, a new headquarters! In exchange for the pleasure of working with two of your most esteemed heroes, Victor and Curt, I'll be vamping out some of my floors for the heroes to live. Furthermore, I'll even help you look at those hydra weapons you've been hiding from me and give you new and improved tech. Don't say I didn't do anything for you. Sound good?_

_-Tony, your friendly neighbourhood mechanic'_

* * *

**Yup, there it is. Hope you enjoyed! Super excited to be bringing the heroes in, though several are referenced throughout this chapter.**


End file.
